FIG. 1 shows a prior art connection device for connecting a first electrical device 100 to a second electrical device 101. As shown in FIG. 1, the connection device includes a dielectric housing 200. The dielectric housing 200 has a slot 202 for plugging in the first electrical device 100. The slot 202 defines a top surface 204 and a bottom surface 206. A first bulge portion 301 extends downward from the top surface 204, and a second bulge portion 303 extends upward form the bottom surface 206. A conductive layer 300 is selectively formed on the surface of the first bulge portion 301, and/or a conductive layer 400 is selectively formed on the surface of the second bulge portion 303. The first bulge portion 301 corresponds to the second bulge portion 303 for electrically coupling to the first electrical device 100.
As shown in FIG. 1, the first electrical device 100 has a single point of contact with the connection device. Thus, the first electrical device 100 tends to shift or rotate around the single point of contact when the first electrical device 100 moves relative to the second electrical device 101. After extended use, the first electrical device 100 often becomes loose, resulting in poor contact, which in turn leads to low electrical connectivity and poor signal transmission. This phenomenon is especially common among optical pick-up head connection devices in optical disc drives.
Therefore, a new connection device is required to improve the connection between the first electrical device 100 and the second electrical device 101 so that poor contact or poor signal transmission does not occur when the second electrical device 101 moves or rotates relatively to the first electric device 100.